For One Night
by ShesJustAPerson
Summary: Tonight was suppose to be perfect. For once she wasn’t what everyone knew her to be, she was what everyone didn’t expect her to be. PreHBP R&R CdHG


A/N: Ok this story does not belong to me! It was written by someone else so the credit goes to NMPSR 14 ,seeing as she wrote it! So yeah I hope you like Review's are welcome!

She sat there frozen to a rock for what had seemed to hours. The sky grew darker as the moon shone down reflecting off the water of the lake. Tears were no longer cried but she still felt pain. It was atrocious how someone could accuse a person of such activities if the person themselves persued such things. Weren't they to be called a hypocrite?

Tonight was suppose to be perfect. For once she wasn't what everyone knew her to be, she was what everyone didn't expect her to be. She had to admit, it felt good to have people look at her in amazement for once not being Harry Potter's friend but an individual. She was having the time of her life being the belle of the  
ball, having guys finally noticing her.

But he of course had to ruin it all. Fraternizing with the enemy. She laughed coldly at how frustrating it was that he said something so appalling and more so that she let it get to her. This wasn't her, it was a clone made to sound like her and walk like her and look like her but nothing more. Yet wasn't that the whole point of tonight, to step out of her persona, her comfort level?

She gently pulled out the blue dress from under her feet and sighed as she took out all the pins in her hair to release a bob of loose curls. She ran her hands through her hair enjoying the momentary allowance of getting no tangles or knots. She shivered slight.  
Tonight was suppose to be perfect.

He was one of the few remaining in the Great Hall as the ball had come to a close end. He looked around at the Ice Wonderland he was awestruck to see when he first walked in with Cho on his arm. He thought about tonight and how he knew it was the beginning of the end of him and Cho. The unconvential stares, the beckoning calls, the nervousness as she slowly rotated along the dance floor with him. It would take a fool to see that Cho liked Harry and he in returned liked her. She just probably thought that he wouldn't have noticed but he had and to be surprised he wasn't that angry. He actually wasn't angry at all.

He liked Cho but she was more like a friend than a girlfriend. Yes, there was a point where she could make his heart flutter but that was gone. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the Great Hall. He looked out through the windows and saw that is was quite dark but he decided to just take a moment to think outside.  
Opening to big oak door and looking around he saw a small figure in blue dress robes outside. He walked up behind them and cleared his throat.

She looked behind her and saw a boy looking down at her. He crossed over to be beside her and leaned on a nearby tree.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods, Diggory?" she asked mindlessly, hopeful she had stopped crying before he had arrived.

"Didn't feel like going to bed quite yet and good thing too. If I hadn't come you'd have died frozen to that rock."  
He walked towards her and placed his heavy coat on her shoulders.

"Always the gentleman, Diggory but no thank you I'm not cold," and handed back his jacket.

"Stubborness is not a pretty quality and you Ms. Granger are nothing but pretty tonight." Unfaltered at his cheesy quips she got up and walked towards the lake. Her company quick to follow. "I'd ask you why you're out here at this time of night but I'm sure you're not going to tell me."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "You've got that right." Turning back around resulted in her butt on the floor as she slipped on the water from the snow that had quickly congealed into ice.

He laughed walking onward to stretch his hand down to his female companion. She blushed embarrassed and quickly took it. He pulled her up still laughing at the previous event. She frowned and pushed him. He fell to the ground and had stopped laughing looking at her like he was a baby and just stole his candy.

"That was harsh, Granger," he said getting up, rubbing his behind. "You may enjoy the cold weather but I quite like not having my arse below minus 15 degrees."

"You know I was quite enjoying my sulkfest before you came out."

He suddenly frowned looking at her with thos captivating gray eyes. She had just then realized her mistake.  
"What happened?"

Her eyes grew narrow as she turned her attention to him. "Why do you care? You don't even know me."

"Why do I have to know someone to care?"

"Look," she said frustrated. "I haven't had a good night and I just really need to be alone right now." She turned  
to walk away but grabbed her shoulder and lowered his head.

"It was Weasley, wasn't it?"

She turned around surprised that he guessed. She looked up at him. "How'd you know?" she asked, barely  
above a whisper.

He became serious and turned around. He walked around the grounds as she was close behind him. "Does  
everyone think I'm blind?" he said more to himself than to her. He turned his gaze to her and sat on the edge of  
the lake. "You think I don't look? I look Granger. I see it when you're around those two, how they treat you. They  
take you for granted. How when you seem to be so angry at their childish antics you run to the library, your  
place of solitude. How when you get into something you're passionate, like per say House Elves." She gaped  
at him in amazement.

"How'd you know?" she said sounding like a broken record.

"I'm observant," he muttered. She walked to him and sat there staring forward.

"We had a fight. He accused me of fraternizing with the enemy," she confessed sullen.

He smirked. "And you cried all night over that?" He silently chuckled. "He's just jealous because he didn't ask  
you before Viktor did."

She gave her own laugh though with a sarcastic tone. "Yeah right. He's so stupid and frustrating...and GOD!"  
she screamed out in agony. She felt like a fool.

"How about you forget about Weasley for the rest of the night. Forget about everything. Let this moment be the  
fairytale you were dreaming of," he said.

She seemed to ponder on it for a moment until she broke out into a small smile. "Fine, I think I deserve it."

He stood up and held out his hand. "Will you give me the honour of having your last dance?"

She smirked grabbing his hand. "Note to self: extremely cheesy." She felt incredibly stupid standing outside in  
the middle of the night dancing with Cedric Diggory. Yet at the same time she couldn't help relish the fact that  
his hand felt good on hers.

He raised his hand from her waist and traveled it on the small of her back until it rested on her shoulder. He  
hummed a graceful tune playful as they continued to waltz, neither them aware of the danger until for a second  
time that night they had ended up on the icy ground. Both laughed and he scooted closer to her.

"You know I've been trying to do this for a long time," he said wistfully.

"Do what?" she asked confused.

"Talk to you."

She turned a violent shade of red. "Why?"

"Cause I find you so intriguing and mystifying," He answered thoughtfully. Without thinking, he brushed his lips  
on hers for a moment to just feel what she is feeling.

She pulled back abruptly. "This cannot happen. You have Cho. You're going to regret this."

He stared at her sadly and closed his eyes. "Tonight is not about them!" she opened his eyes, which had  
darken considerably. "For one night just think about yourself and what you want to do without worrying over the  
consequences," he said sternly.

She look at him torn apart. Her mind said that it was wrong. But her heart...

She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to her, their lips crashing in a seering kiss. Shocked at first, he  
quickly submitted to the liplock. After a few moments they pulled apart, both panting and staring at the other.

"For one night," she mumbled as she love the feeling of his arms around hers.


End file.
